Illusions
by EdgyBoi
Summary: Revision of 'Fake Lover'. Sonic's entangled in a mystery, Knuckles has gone missing after leaving him a vague warning to hide the chaos emeralds from a growing darkness coming for them. Or- he would if Rouge hadn't dragged him to her party. Where Sonic finds himself trapped between the affection of Silver and Shadow. Silver himself growing out of character. Sonadow/Sonilver.
1. Chapter 1

[Definitely a heavier, mature scene with direct mentions of alcohol and sexual interactions and suggestive jokes but no actual smut. Just a warning for ya.]

_'Why did I agree to this? I don't even want to be here.'_

Rouge's fingers wrapped around Sonic's wrist, as if she sensed his internal brooding - she's quite intuitive like that. A blessing and a pain to Sonic on most days. And tonight it's definitely a pain.

"Come on, Blue, it's a party. Liven up a little! At least try to have some fun while you're here." Rouge says, dragging her words out in a child-like whine with drooping wings and lashes. Though she huffs after seeing her act didn't have an effect on Sonic, who she dragged over to Club Rouge in an attempt to pull him out from his latest adventure.

The whole party is tacky in Sonic's opinion. And he has no qualms about voicing his displeasure to her.

"About that Rouge, how can I have fun at a party I was opposed to going to? I said I'd be here for one hour and that hour is almost up." He says. Together she and Sonic are pulled off into a somewhat secluded part of the club where the pulsing and loud music couldn't be heard as much. The loud, synthetic beating of music only hurt Sonic's ears and he welcomed the 'loners corner' wholefully.

Sonic's fingers pinched at his temple before they moved to brush through his quills, the blue hedgehog already feeling a headache coming on. Whether it's from the party or from Rouge's 'ignorant' behavior he doesn't know.

"Oh, my dear little Blue you're such a spoilsport. Can't help but wonder wonder where I went wrong with you." Clicking her tongue, Rouge shook her head in a gesture of mock disappointment. Her plump pink lips were quick to curve upwards into a teasing grin that Sonic did not reciprocate in the least. Instead he shot her an eye roll and another huffy breath. Though her grin only stretched farther much to the blue hero's chagrin at his lack of excitement.

Most days in the recent weeks Sonic has been less social and reclusive for reasons only Rouge knows about. A secret Rouge prides herself in figuring out, what with being a GUN agent after all. For the other friends in their lives, seeing him at any get-togethers is a surprise and delight to their friends since Sonic became elusive as a ghost. Even now, Sonic looks like he'll bolt, which he did only twice, and vanish into thin air. Again.

It's easy for Sonic to make an escape with his speed- but it's even easier for Rouge to catch him at the last second and descending upon him at the exits. Earlier Sonic slipped away from her and made fast escapes, only to have the bat find him at the last second and drag him in with a sulky sigh. She's gotten good because of her previous experience with Shadow trying to escape social events in the past.

Sonic peers around him, it's hard to tell who's who under the colorful and changing lights. His heart drums in his chest and sinks a bit when he doesn't catch the ebony hedgehog anywhere.

Rouge pokes at Sonic's chest as if she could see it, he wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't, a knowing smirk on her face and he frowns at her. Rouge already knows who he's looking for, and in all honesty, he's not looking forward to he and the bat to talk about it.

"Maybe you went wrong when you made me come here, we can start with that." Sonic says and his peach-colored lips press into thin lines. He crosses his arms over his peach-furred chest and taps his sleek red shoes onto the ground rapidly. All while pointedly avoiding Rouge's teal blue eyes. "I have an important mission I need to do, Rouge, and being here is wasting my time from collecting the-"

Sonic is normally the fun and mischievous one. Except when it comes to important situations that require no distractions on his part - Sonic can become quite serious and irate. Rouge isn't bothered in the least, after all Shadow was the same way in their teen years. _'Maybe if Rouge would just listen to me when I say I don't want to be here.'_

"-Brrr. So _cold_." Rouge says and curls her arms around herself, and pretends to shiver from Sonic's cool attitude. "Loosen up a little, Blue, you're overworking yourself for those emeralds, and being a frigid killjoy isn't helping anybody. Maybe you'd want to, oh I don't know, maybe _warm up_ a bit-" The GUN agent would have finished up her racy sentence if Sonic didn't interrupt her by shoving his hand against her mouth. Not that it helped much since Rouge continued speaking muffled words, "-ith Sha-ohw."

His eyes grew bigger in alarm and Sonic felt the heat of a blush spreading across his face at the bat's suggestive innuendo. There is no way Sonic is going to get into _that _conversation with Rouge of all people. Especially about Shadow. "-Drinks! I need a drink. One can't liven up at a party if they haven't had a good drink or two, y'know! This has been a lovely talk, Rouge. But I'll be taking my leave, now, byebye!"

In a blink Sonic disappeared into the sea of partygoers stretched out and scattered across _Club Rouge_ in search of another quiet and secluded space instead of 'looking for a good drink or two' like he said. But...Sonic took another look around at the party with a disheartened expression, that seems like a fruitless endeavor. There were many of his Mobian friends and allies, and even more than few strangers he's sure he's never seen before are all crowding around him.

Sonic cannot help but feel crowded and alone at the same time since nobody seems to notice or care of his low spirits. People brushed past him, their limbs occasionally touching and bumping against him and Sonic's mood only sours at each occurance.

_'I feel like a coward, I mean what was I thinking? Running away from Rouge like that? But it's not like she was completely wrong on either accounts. That doesn't mean I have to like her sticking her nose in my business. Tails is already bad enough being a mother hen, having Rouge do it just makes me want to tear my quills out.'_

Sonic blinks at that thought. Then he does it again and sighs. The sound of his sigh drowned out entirely from the blaring music and Sonic finds it hard to focus his thoughts. She cares for Sonic and he cares for her, they've always had the big sister little brother kind of bond, but she can be almost overbearing...because she cares. He cannot forget that and he can't let his whole night get ruined because he's letting his thoughts run wild.

That and he's trying not to feel completely and absolutely self-conscious now that Rouge had found out about Sonic's infatuation with his ebony rival weeks before. She caught him smiling at Shadow. A _smile _is what gave it away. Somehow she figured him out from a stupid lovey smile. That in of itself haunted Sonic and having Rouge in on his personal secret embarrassed him greatly. Sure, he and Shadow had a long history together. They went from enemies, to rivals, and slowly delved into a close friendship that maybe Sonic wished could be more than-

_'No. No. Rouge is already on thin ice for sticking her nose in my business. Getting my hopes up for a something that won't happen is stupid. 'Sides, I should just hurry up and get out of here.' _And Sonic plasters on a fake grin so he won't prove Rouge right of being a 'killjoy'.

Along the way Sonic had greeted many of his friends with nods of acknowledgement and forced smiles that didn't feel right against his face - mostly because he should be happy to see his friends after weeks of not seeing them and he's really not. Sonic squeezed by the too close and body touching crowd and gave out high-fives to Wave and Jet, shot a friendly thumbs up to Espio, tried to escape Amy's bone-crushing hug, nearly buckled over after Vector gave him a friendly pat on the back. The crocodile obviously forgetting his own strength.

Sonic wheezed and gave a weak thumbs up - _that_...was more than enough socializing. Sonic straightens himself out and let the first genuine smile come across his face when he sees the punch table is all by its lonesome in possibly the only other secluded part of the club. If he could just have a few minutes of peace - then he'd could pick himself back together enough to actually have a good time instead of ghosting around the dance floor.

Maybe he could have a dance battle with the Babylon Rogues, hang out with Amy, share some actual drinks with Vector or -

His smile fades in a snap. Guilt happily settling in his chest. He shouldn't be here wasting time.

On one hand taking a break isn't a good idea when he should be out collecting the Chaos Emeralds. Then on the other hand the stress of his mission has been taking a toll on him, both physically and mentally. He's been living off of nothing but his excess Chaos energy with zero sleep and little to no breaks in a search that takes him around the world.

He had been collecting the Chaos Emeralds for Knuckles. The echidna had sent Sonic a vague warning and a clear distressed demand_\- "Hide the Emeralds. Be wary, be vigilant. Darkness is coming for them. Don't grow attached."_

Sonic tried finding Knuckles on Angel Island, only to be blocked off by invisible forces. That was already alarming enough. But Sonic is used to new adventures and they've dealt with worst things in the past. So he did as Knuckles commanded, having found three of the four Chaos Emeralds, before Rouge had pulled him here to this party after she tracked himself down. Hopefully she won't try and seek him out again tonight.

While weaving his way through the crowd and successfully avoided actually talking to anybody else after that. Though Sonic gave non verbal nods and smiles to Mighty and Ray when he saw them dancing together. Momentarily surprised that the two were actually out here as well, Chaos knows how prickly they can get at parties. Crowds never served them well since they grew up pretty isolated compared to their other friends.

Sonic keeps walking past them.

And he stopped right there, frozen in his tracks and couldn't stop observing them after realizing that they were dancing _together_. Emerald green eyes carefully saw how _happy_ they appeared during these moments. The way they smiled at each other, light and easy laughs were shared between them in the crowd.

Not a care in the world between them. It was just them together against the world around. They only had eyes for each other...

An envious feeling bubbled in his chest along with the guilt and Sonic tore his eyes away in shame. Berating himself for practically gawking at them and growing selfishly _enviously _of his friends. He shouldn't feel jealous because they're happy and in love and he's...

Sonic walks faster away from them and timidly swipes an empty red cup, and dejectedly eyes the bowl of fruit punch with a heavy spoon perched at its side. cup full fruit punch that sloshed around as he jostled himself past the partygoers of friends and acquaintances again. A sharp pang stabbing his heart over and over and...

His quills bristled in annoyance when he rose the punch to his lips and grimaced at the obvious bitter tang of alcohol mixed into the fruity drink against his tongue and sighed to himself more or less, "It's not a Rouge party if there are nonalcoholic drinks around."

Then Sonic decided to hell with it and decided to chug the rest of it and get a decent buzz - since he's here he may as well loosen up like the bat greatly suggested...among other things. Sonic's face _burned_ at Rouge's implication.

Rouge just _had to _get under his nerves like that, huh.

He would've kept up his own brooding if he wasn't interrupted by his friend Silver, the white hedgehog appearing next to him at the lonely punch table. Silver had grown taller than Sonic, and his newfound height made Sonic feel smaller in the other's presence. "Hey Sonic, how you been?" Heard you were on the other side of the planet looking for something."

_'It's just Silver. I can talk with him for a bit longer, then I can bail afterwards. The hour's almost up.'_

"Hi Silver, yeah I've been out on another adventure." Sonic said. He poured himself another cup of tainted punch, "Dear old Rouge decided to drag me out here since I've been 'working too hard', tch, I think she's being a mother hen." Sonic lifted the drink to his lips and ignored the cold burn as he swallowed. He idly noticed how Silver held his own drink, one that he hadn't seen around at this party.

"That's just Rouge being Rouge, she cares in her own way." Silver shrugged in an offhandish way, looking mildly inconvenienced and rather bored to be at the party like Sonic. That makes the two of them. At occasional social events Silver only comes with Blaze - and as far as Sonic is aware she is also off somewhere. "Shadow on the other hand... Yikes."

Sonic's ears perked up at Shadow's name, "Huh? What are you talking about?" He downs the rest of the drink with a wince and reaches for another cup and drinks faster this time.

Silver motioned his hands out, not noticing how a few drops of his drink jumped out and splattered to the floor. A quick glance and Sonic could've swore the drink was glowing. "Oh nothing new really. Shadow got pretty depressed you haven't been around recently. He's been all mopey and Rouge planned this party for the two of you." Silver told him nonchalantly. And Sonic decided he didn't like that sly grin growing on Silver's face. "Since you're _lovebirds_ and all."

_Hold on. Did Silver just?! _

"Wha-? No!" Sonic's face burned red and his voice rose a pitch higher. Even _Silver_ thinks there's a thing between him and Shadow. "You totally have the wrong idea, Silv!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Really? Could've fooled me. Since I've been talking with you Shadow's looked at me with murder in his eyes. I somewhat fear for my life," He laughed, shrugging his shoulders, "but I also just wanted to test out my theory." He said. "If you'd like."

"Hold on! What do you mean? Theory? Murder?" Sonic's thoughts started swimming and his vision dizzying around him. He could feel himself swaying on his feet - perhaps drinking when he's keeping himself running on Chaos energy isn't such a good idea since the alcohol is greatly clouding his judgement.

"Oh yeah. Shadow looks like he'll kill anybody talking to you. Which unfortunately is me." Silver continued talking, though he eyes Sonic weirdly as if the blue hedgehog is going to keel over right that second. And through the crowd of loud, pulsing music and people getting down to the music by dancing together or solo. That's when Sonic sees Shadow for the first time.

From the distance, Sonic could see Rouge standing next to Shadow, the bat's lips moved as she talked. And suddenly Shadow's crimson eyes flickered up to meet Sonic's - a faint _fond _expression on his face. Then they moved to Silver and narrowed in distaste as if Silver was the bane of his existence.

_'Shad's...he can't be jealous of Silver... No. Silver is just pulling my leg, he's probably been talking with Rouge too much. Then again...Shadow looks pretty pissed off.'_

Sonic averts his eyes from Shadow and keeps them firmly focused on his empty cup. Ignoring the flaming blush across his face, Sonic said, "Isn't that how he always looks at you? Or everybody for that matter." Sonic's shoulders bounce a bit from a bout of forceful laughter. Silver shoots him an incredulous look that Sonic pointedly ignores as well, he finds himself staring down at his shoes. "Besides, I think Rouge told you a white-lie. Shads must be upset that I'm back again," He shrugs and refuses to acknowledge how hurt he feels at his statement, "he might think I'm here to pester him. Or whatever."

"Could you have told an even more obvious lie?"

"Hm?-" Sonic lifted his head up and froze in place. Silver stepped himself closer to Sonic and the blue hedgehog almost jumped out of his quills, Sonic tried stepping back for more space, only to find his back pressed up against the wall. "Silv?- heh heh, umm, you're standing too close there buddy."

_'Something is...not right. I don't. I feel..I feel weird.'_

Sonic's face was on fire at how close Silver became. Their chests were practically touching now, and Silver's lips were looking _way _too close to his own. Silver's golden eyes stared at Sonic in a newfound intensity that made Sonic flush for some reason. They were darkened with emotions Sonic himself couldn't figure out.

In fact...the blue blur couldn't figure anything out at. His mind became like a fog and he dropped his empty cup to the floor. Vaguely wondering where Silver's went. All thoughts of leaving the party left him. As did Knuckles' mission to him.

At this point Sonic couldn't stand up straight and his wobbly balance tipped over, running on fumes with Chaos Energy and drinking were finally catching up to him, but Silver's arms caught Sonic from falling. They wrapped around his waist and pressed their bodies together. _'This is Silver...this is Silver? Right? This isn't right, this isn't right, why can't I think straight?-'_

"You want Shadow holding you like this... Right?" Silver says. In that same suggestive tone Rouge had earlier. _'I wonder if she put him up to this.'_

"...Silver?" Sonic says, in a quiet voice that almost got lost to the music. Not liking how he stumbled over the other hedgehog's name. _'Oh chaos, did I actually get drunk?' _ The lights from the party were rapidly changing color to the beats of some heavy bass song and they messed with his vision. Silver's silhouette glitching on the outlines. Morphing into another silhouette in split seconds. Sonic weakly pushed Silver away to no avail, the white hedgehog kept him close and he whispered into Sonic's ear. Making it impossible for Sonic to not listen to.

"Do you want to make Shadow jealous?" Silver said, in a low voice that made Sonic's quills stand up, "Let's play a game."

"What...kinda game are we talkin' Silv?" Sonic took a sharp inhale and breathed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, a fruitless try to make his surroundings stop swirling around him, and he laid his head against the crook of Silver's neck. "I'm drunk, and even then, I'm not _that_ drunk. So don't be getting any weird ideas, perv." He adds, Sonic pulled his head back to glare half-heartedly at Silver.

The warmth between them disappears quickly when Silver puts some distance between the two of them, and Sonic practically gapes in surprise when _Silver _looks shocked at him. The audacity is almost stunning if Sonic wasn't moderately intoxicated."Yeah. _No_. I'm not about that kinda thing either, Sonic. So don't think lowly of me like that."

"Maybe I wouldn't if you weren't being a creep right now." Silver's arm slips away from Sonic and he backs away. The party around them resumes as if it had been paused in time. _'Was it? I can't remember hearing or seeing anybody around us...'_

"...'Kay I can see why you'd think that." He shrugs his shoulders and gives Sonic an apologetic and timid smile. Nowhere being the touchy and flirtish hedgehog from before. "Sorry?"

"Yeah you _think?_" Sonic couldn't help the laugh leave his lips from Silver's absurdity, slowly the vagueness of intoxication disappeared along with the weird atmosphere around Silver, as if the last few minutes didn't happen, "Are you flirting with me or trying to set me up with Shadow? Because you're giving me mixed signals and I'm not sure I'm gonna make any good decisions tonight."

It's Silver's turn to laugh this time. "Who knows? Either way - if it gets you to stop being a pitiful and lovesick hedgehog I'm down. I mean - _look_ at you. Relax and go talk to him."

Sonic frowns. "It's not that easy." He tilts his head, scanning through the crowd for the billionth time once more with his still wobbly vision. _'Obviously I'm either hella drunk and Silver suddenly wants to hook up, or I'm...drunk and Silver wants to hook me up with Shadow.' _It's not the weirdest thing Silver's done. Not that Sonic blames him, he's always been a tad awkward and famously bad at social cues. "Maybe you're the one who's drunk, cause you're pretty bad at the flirting game." Sonic laughed, a genuine laugh this time. His thoughts were becoming clearer and his odd unease left. Feeling like he can joke with his friend again, Sonic said, "Be honest, did Rouge put you up to this? You suck at being romantic."

"Oh hardy har har, well if you weren't such a lonely damsel in distress then maybe I wouldn't have to be here."

The two of them fell into short bursts of laughter at their banter. Sonic shoved his worries into the back of his mind and his heartache back into his chest. He and Shadow have been dancing around each other all night, and this has been a crush for a couple of years that went nowhere... Rouge is right. Time to relax a bit, even if Silver was acting odd tonight.

_'An hour has definitely passed. I can't bring myself to care though. I'll probably go home later and wake up hungover at noon or something._' Sonic never noticed how Silver's hand flitted over his punch from earlier, dropping a few drips of a grey and glowing liquid in it.

The action had been too smooth for Sonic to pick up on. And slowly his thoughts grew jumbled and he forgot about the Chaos Emeralds, his mission to Knuckles, and his pining for Shadow. Every time they came up or Sonic's instincts screamed at him that something is wrong - an unexplainable feeling kept Sonic from dwelling on his concerns for too long. His worries slowly leaving him and Sonic couldn't help but radiate towards Silver.

. . .

A silence fell over the two hedgehogs, relatively comfortable since Sonic can feel himself relaxing in the other's presence, they moved away from the wall and stood idly next to the punch table. Sonic's fingers fiddle with the folded edges of his clean, white gloves. "Hey...Silv? About that game," Sonic's side glances to the white hedgehog without moving his head, mainly because if he does the world is going to start spinning again, "I'm somewhat curious."

"Are you sure you want to? The games a bit cheesy, and I'm told I can be more creepy than romantic."

Sonic lets go of his glove and lightly punches Silver's shoulder with an eye roll. He's been doing that a lot lately. If Tails were here, he'd tell Sonic if he kept that up, his eyes wouldn't stop spinning. "Shut up." He said, huffing with a pout on his face. "Seriously, what was up with you earlier." _'And what was up with me earlier? It's not like me to suddenly get all drunk...Oh nevermind. It's not important, right.'_

"Rouge told me she'd give me a Chaos Emerald if I got you to say yes to a date." Silver said. His confession startling Sonic out of his thoughts, bringing him back into the present again.

Silver's words didn't sit well with Sonic in the least. Rouge has been hounding him for weeks to talk to Shadow. According to Silver, this party is happening for the sole purpose of Sonic and Shadow making some form of progress. Did she suddenly give up? That wouldn't make any sense at all. Plus, why would Rouge offer Silver a Chaos Emerald when she _knows _that Sonic is looking for them? Silver has his own agendas too, who knows if he'd even give them to Sonic.

_'Why am I actually worried again? I trust Silver.' _

Without thinking, Sonic blinked in surprise when his mouth opened to argue with Silver. "Huh? But-"

"-Hey don't kill the messenger." Silver said, raising his hands up. Shutting Sonic up. "And 'sides, I know you've got a thing for Shadow anyways. I thought he'd come over here by now and try and kick my ass for getting all up in your personal bubble. I'm just confused as to why he hasn't. I thought that would work for sure."

_'Wait...really?'_

"Okay." Sonic said slowly. "I can understand the blatant flirting... Anyway, I'm more interested in this game of yours though."

Silver's hand rubs at the back of his neck in a timid manner. Man, what is with him tonight? "It's a jealousy game. Shadow and Knuckles are pretty similar - and Knuckles can get pretty protective and jealous of anybody who looks at Rouge. You've seen what happens when someone gets...too friendly with dear Rouge."

Sonic nodded, inclining Silver to continue talking. "This game is no strings attached, no hard feelings, and all meant to help you get Shadow jealous of whoever is talking to you."

"Oh!" That made complete sense, and in Sonic's head it completely explains why Silver behaved both crudely and weirdly with him. _'See? I had nothing to worry about. Silver's only helping.' _"Right. I got that."

"Uh huh. But it's just a little game - you don't have to." Silver says. His words ended in a challenging tone that Sonic was quick to pick up on.

Sonic stopped looking at the crowd, and turned his head to give Silver more attention. He's always loved challenges.

"And what if I did?"

"Then you'd need to hear the rest of the game." Silver gazed down at Sonic once more, "Make Shadow jealous. He needs a bit more...motivation to get him to storm over here though."

"I want to play."

In a repeated action from several minutes before - Silver moves closer to Sonic, and instead of a wall to back Sonic up it's the punch table this time. Sonic doesn't move backwards this time, a playful glint glittered in emerald greens. Though Sonic bit his lips nervously now. Is this really how he wants to get Shadow's attention? He's familiar with this game because of Rouge too, that's how she got Knuckles to get over his fear and finally ask her out. What if this goes wrong and Shadow backs off instead?

Time seemed to slow again - as if some powerful deity kept pulling at it's strings. Sonic hear the music's beat grow slow and drawn out, the people dancing feet away from them were moving at a sloth's pace now and -

_'Quit thinking and worrying. Give in Sonic...'_

The telekinetic leans forward to the blue hedgehog, his golden eyes flickered up and down Sonic's body. As if testing him to see any uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"No strings attached." Sonic says. Feeling quite mesmerized by Silver for an odd reason. Hadn't Sonic been thinking about somebody else? Or was it something?

Silver nods. "No strings attached." Silver's fingers lift up and gently stroke Sonic's cheek. Running them down beneath Sonic's chin and lightly tilting Sonic's head upwards. Exposing more of the blue blur's neck to him. And Silver delivers a soft kiss against the soft warm skin presented to him.

Then another, and another few after that.

Sonic shut his eyes, not knowing the game would start off this way, and his face burns red from the way the tingles and shocks flowing through his body as Silver did this. And then when Silver stops to nibble in a certain spot that makes Sonic _gasp _in pleasure.

Against his neck, Sonic could feel Silver's soft lips curve into a tiny smirk of victory. He doesn't have time to dwell when Silver pulls away from Sonic's neck and already has his lips touching Sonic's peach for a slow kiss. The blue hedgehog can't think at this point. His eyes fluttered open and became half lidded. Only feel high on his desires.

Silver deepens their kiss - his hands roaming all over Sonic's body, and Sonic let out a whimper when Silver begins to get rougher with the touching and kiss. But Sonic doesn't fight against Silver. He doesn't think he could even if he wanted to. All he wants to do is feel this _good_ and he gives in. Kissing Silver just as passionately. Letting his fingers stroke against Silver's firm biceps and running his hand through the other's quills.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." That loud, deep and velvety voice Sonic has been waiting to hear all night growled behind them. Sonic broke the kiss with Silver, feeling his heart pound against his chest and the two hedgehogs turn to see Shadow quickly approaching them. His eyes are a venomous red with put ire aimed towards Silver.

Like a spell broke time's sluggish curse - Sonic found the whole party back at full swing... actually that's a lie. Silence rang clear in the air, nobody moved an inch. Every person had their eyes on them. On Sonic. Except for Shadow. He stopped hardly a foot away from Silver. The white hedgehog defiantly, and quite too smugly, smirked up at Shadow.

With a nervous glance, Sonic sees how Shadow is avoiding his eyes and he feels a sharp and painful stab in his heart. He messed up. He messed up big time. And Sonic instantly sobered at this shocking revelation. All of his previous feelings of worry for Knuckles and the Chaos Emeralds came flooding back, as well as his pining for Shadow, and multiple other clashing emotions came and suffocated Sonic.

He hadn't meant to go that far with Silver. He's never seen Silver in a romantic sense. And Sonic cannot for the life of him remember how he and Silver even got to this point.

* * *

Whoo boy, here is the new and improved version of _Fake Lover, _as it was formerly called. As you can see, there were some major revisions and completely cut out parts for this story. I hope you enjoy this story! I'm excited to read the feedback for this story. I've spent quite a bit of time on this chapter and finished up on the story's outline! Thanks for reading and please leave a review or comment, I'd be joyful to respond to questions as well!

As for other story updates, those will be coming tomorrow evening. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Anybody would have cowered at Shadows voice, let alone his molten crimson eyes. Nobody wanted to mess with Shadow when the ebony hedgehog was in a good mood, you'd have to be fearless or entirely stupid in provoking Shadow even more. Especially if you weren't Sonic. The blue hedgehog is the only person other than Rouge who could antagonize Shadow in a friendly way.

Silver knows this and he still remains unfazed by Shadow's intimidating behavior. He tilts his head to look at Sonic, their game hasn't ended yet. If anything it is climbing nearly to its climax. Sonic stood like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Unsure and stunned at how this has turned out.

"I'm only showing Sonic here a good time, Shadow." Silver says, wrapping an arm around Sonic's waist and pulling the blue hedgehog against him. Sonic's body tenses at the touch when all of these eyes from friends and strangers are all on them. Even now Silver keeps up a strong act of normalcy and nonchalance under the scrutiny of Shadow and everybody else's sharp-eyed gazes. "Someone had to. It's not like _you _were going to. Right?"

Sonic nervously bites his lower lip and his ears droop down in uncertainty. Just how long does the jealous game go? Is Silver more committed to the game than Sonic is? The level of provocation is going farther than Sonic likes. Especially with how _hurt _and angry Shadow is.

Despite the strong loathing look at Silver, Sonic cannot help but look deeper into Shadow's eyes crimson red eyes and flinch at the pain within them. Sonic's heart sinks deep in his chest - that brokenhearted grief in Shadow is only there _because_ of Sonic.

It is Sonic's fault that his close friend is this upset. Rouge and Silver had been right about Shadow having a soft spot for Sonic, and he just had to go and hurt Shadow. It had taken him years to gain this much trust for him and he stepped on it like it was nothing. Why?

Sonic lowers his head in shame, wanting to do nothing more than to crawl into a hole and never come back. Not once did Shadow glance at Sonic and somehow that hurts Sonic even more.

"Sure, a 'good time', huh." Shadow says in a scarily calm tone. "What the fuck is the matter with you? He's drunk and you're taking advantage of him." His words grew sharp and louder in his clipped tone.

Silence follows into the air.

Everybody waits with bated breath to hear Silver's reaction, and they are all surprised.

When a laugh echoes after the silence.

Silver laughs in a mocking tone that sends shivers down Sonic's spine. "Really? You're pulling _that _card with me?"

Is this even the same Silver that Sonic has known since his teen years? That smug smirk and icy golden eyes did not belong to Silver that Sonic knows. There is a different air to the white hedgehog now - it is now fiendish and possessive. A far cry from his soft nature and naivety. That cold and cynical smirk at Shadow was simply unnatural.

No matter how hard Sonic could try and figure out how he got in this situation with Shadow and Silver. He finds that he can't think at all - a pounding headache drumms painfully in his head and Sonic's vision started to slow and drag on as if he had been spinning madly.

His body has warmed up quite a bit as if Sonic has suddenly gotten a fever, and that's when his limbs became weaker and shook. They grew to the point of where Sonic had to lean onto Silver because he couldn't stand up fully on his own. Right now, Sonic wants all the staring and guilt to go away so he could pass out and forget.

Without thinking about it, Sonic nestles closer to Silver as support. Shadow notices this, as does Silver - both of the hedgehogs share a look towards each other. One of disdain and contempt. The other victorious.

Silver shrugs his shoulder, the one free of a blue hedgehog, and smiles too sweetly at Shadow with a hint of viciousness_._ "Maybe we were a little too touchy or whatever, who cares? It's not like Sonic was going to wait_ all night_ for _somebody_ else. I just wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave the party without having some fun."

If anybody with sensitivity to Chaos Energy other than Shadow or Silver bothered to pay a tiny shred of attention to Sonic - they'll recognize the scene unfolding before them to be more than a fit of jealousy between the three hedgehogs. They'd have seen Sonic's energy being sapped from him, leaving the blue hero weaker and dizzier every few minutes.

"I don't think he could have much '_fun_' if he can hardly walk. Let alone stand up on his own feet." Shadow says in a low venomous hiss. The two hedgehogs both stare heatedly towards each other. Unmoving for now, though it's clear that one more snide comment from Silver could push Shadow into a fight.

Sonic wants to say something, anything at all to stop this arguing that he's sure will delve into fighting. However, each time he tries to another wave of dizziness and his pounding headache comes back in full force. As if whatever he tries to do is being stopped by some unknown force. He struggles to figure out what is wrong with him. Could it have been the tainted drinks he had earlier?

Silver rolls his eyes, then lets them fall onto Sonic in a predatory glance that Shadow took note of. "Well. What are you going to do about it then? Don't tell me _you_ were going to talk to him? Sonic had been here all alone, I just thought he'd appreciate somebody noticing him and doing..._more_ than noticing." Silver goads once more. His smile stretching at Shadow's angry hiss.

Each word Silver said had grinded on Shadow's already irate nerves. Grinding and grating. If Sonic wasn't drunk and in Silver's arms, Shadow would have punched that smug grin off the white hedgehog's face already.

When Shadow doesn't answer Silver's taunting questions, Silver continues in the same mocking voice, "You're not jealous are you? If you want him so bad, then why don't you take him from me."

Shadow let out a growl and said, "Fine." Before disappearing in front of everybody in a bright flash of blue light to Silver's surprise, as well as Sonic's and the crowd of staring Mobians. Most of which are friends of the three hedgehogs and all are greatly shocked by the chaotic argument from Silver and Shadow over Sonic, as if they were all teenagers again.

Sonic's heart dropped when Shadow disappeared. He messed up with this game and now Shadow is gone. The dizzying only grew worse and nausea crept up in his throat. Tonight has gone horrible - and he's most likely shattered his friendship with Shadow over some stupid game with Silver.

To say Sonic's quills stood up in alarm when Shadow appeared next to the blue blur and their eyes met for a moment. Sonic's spinning sight straightens for that moment and he can see Shadow clearly as the ebony hedgehog tugs Sonic out of Silver's grasp in one single motion. Pulling Sonic against his own body, Shadow looked up at Silver with a wry look and says, "Try me."

Even though Sonic expected to feel himself disappear in Chaos Control, he didn't expect to feel his legs give out and Sonic's body went slack against Shadow. His vision fading to black and the last thing he could remember seeing is Shadow's worried expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Warmth.

A sickly, dizzy warmth became Sonic's first sensation while regaining consciousness. Next came the throbbing migraine that made Sonic groan in pain, and think twice about even opening his eyes since his head is already spinning still. It is like a sack of bricks came swooping down and pelted him in the head. _'How...? What the hell did I do?'_

Sonic curls in on himself, hating this post party hangover with every fibre of his being, pressing his arms against his chest and squeezing his eyes shut and he sort of wishes he can stop existing now. Regret. Regret. Regret. _Regret._

Why did he let Rouge of all people...wait...Sonic hesitantly blinks his eyes open and sees the violet night sky come into view. Stars twinkling down at him in mocking white lights. The stars look pretty, an opposite to how Sonic feels. "Hnngh." Sonic's eyes squeeze shut. Of course. He goes to Rouge's party and he cannot even remember leaving - or how he managed to wind up alone in some park at something o'clock in the morning. Whatever the case, Sonic saw just enough to know that he's pretty far into the _oh so _wonderful world of nature.

At this point Sonic would prefer to be a ragdoll to one of Eggman's stupid machines than continue feeling as hungover now. The rest of his physical senses followed after, like the feeling of the cold hard ground pressing uncomfortably against his body. Itchy tall grass tickling and rubbing at his limbs. The acidic burning at the back of his throat and a sharp stinging on his neck. All with his whole body enveloped in a feverish blanket and his stomach churning with nausea to become the cherry on top of feeling as horrible as one can.

_'Okay. I'm okay.' _Sonic throws an arm over his face and whines at how _exhausted _and drained he is. The chill of the ground feels almost nice since Sonic's body is feeling on fire. That and every move makes him want to throw up and never eat again. _'This...isn't okay. I feel like shit.' _He's not sure how long he's laid here, it could have been a couple of minutes to full fledged hours and he would not be able to tell either way. Not when his vision continues to spin like this again, Sonic takes another brief look up at the stars and immediately shuts them after seeing how the stars spin into circles above him.

Sonic's ears perk up in alarm at the sound of voices heading towards him - two different male voices, both with rising heated words being shot back and forth towards the other in a cross fashion. The area around them is dark, except for the stars illuminating the forest around them with no signs of buildings for miles. The grass crunches from heavy footsteps and Sonic cannot bring himself to move an inch. Let alone look and see who's approaching him.

It takes Sonic longer than a second to recognize the newcomers - Silver and Shadow. Then Sonic can feel a frown across his face. Questions and questions were building up and not a single answer to be found. What even were they doing out here?

Come to think of it, what was Sonic doing out here in the first place?

Silver's voice echoes and the white hedgehog stomps his boot on the ground after he and Shadow seem to have walked back after exploring the area. "How can we be _lost__?! _You're supposed to be all knowledgeable in this chaos shit, you edgy prick!" Silver's gloves and shoes glowing a cyan blue and outlining his silhouette in the light. And Sonic has no idea why these two are out here with Sonic too, and apparently lost as well.

The more Sonic focuses on Silver, the more details he notices of the other hedgehog become more off and darker. Silver did behave at the party earlier- Sonic's green eyes squeeze shut and he remembers _everything. _

_Rouge's party._

_Mighty and Ray._

_Silver's game._

_Shadow's ire._

_And Sonic's dilem..._ another wave of nausea hits Sonic and he doesn't bother continuing his train of thought. Instead, focusing on not making a scene...or rather _another_ scene.

"_You're_ blaming me for this? You're the one who started all of this you damn fool!" Shadow snarls at Silver in a hateful voice that Sonic flinches in response. Sonic's ears pin down and he can feel Shadow's attention focus on him without looking. Of course the Ultimate Lifeform would notice if Sonic moves even an inch even in all this darkness. Sonic doesn't _want _Shadow's attention onto him, not when he's disoriented as he is. "Sonic?" He says, in a soft voice of sincerity that makes Sonic's guilt come back tenfold.

"I'm awake." Sonic says in a scratchy voice, even quieter than Shadow's, his eyes close and he breathes out another pain-filled huff. "Where _am _I?"

* * *

Ugggghhhh I know I know I said I'd update and then never did, but the chapter had to be broken up after taking up too much time and I'm sorry my dudes. In any other case here's your 2am update!


End file.
